The Many-Faced God
"The Many-Faced God" is part of the Histories & Lore, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete Fifth Season. It is narrated by Tom Wlaschiha as "Jaqen H'ghar". Synopsis A Faceless Man known as Jaqen H'ghar talks about the many deities worshiped in the known world, and how they are all ultimately aspects of a single deity - the Many-Faced God. Narration Jaqen H'ghar: A young man walks beside a girl across a flowered field. Spring has come, and this girl is his life. He prays. '' ''A child climbs a tree to watch the sunset over the fields. Summer is ending, and the harvest is life for his village. He prays. '' ''A hunter tracks a boar through the woods. Winter is coming, and this boar is life for his family. He prays. '' ''But to whom do they pray? The world has as many answers as there are men to answer, but walk far enough, climb high enough, hunt long enough, and a man shall find only one. One god, with many faces. In the Faith of the Seven, He is the Stranger, who guides men from this life to the next. Few seek his favor, or at least few realize that they do. In the North of Westeros, He is one of the nameless old gods, staring out from the weirwood trees and the snow. In the Iron Islands, He is the Drowned God, calling men down to his watery hall. "What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger." In the Far East, He is the Lion of Night, who fathered the world's first emperor on the Maiden-Made-of-Light, and whose wrath nearly ended the world. In Volantis, He is the Lord of Light, whose followers feed men to the flames to beg his favor. In Lys, He is the Weeping Lady, who sheds her tears for the living soon to die. In Qohor, He is the Black Goat, and he feeds on blood offerings every day. On holy days, he is offered condemned criminals, and in times of great crisis, he may even be offered the nobles' children of the city to beg his protection. Does he accept their gift? Well, the city still stands. For the poor, He is the Hooded Wayfarer. For soldiers, He is Bakkalon, the Pale Child. For sailors, He is the Moon-Pale Maiden and the Merling King. In the House of Black and White, however, He is all of them, and none of them. '' ''He is the Many-Faced God, and wherever a man turns, there He is. Men come from every corner of the world to know Him, to beg His favor, and seek His gift. '' ''For themselves, if their life has grown too hard, or for others who are making it so. It is all the same to the Many-Faced-God. '' ''"Valar dohaeris," all men must serve Him, beggars and kings. "Valar morghulis," all men must die, good and evil. Men worship as they will, but at the end of every road stands the Many-Faced God, waiting. Notes *This video was animated by artist Hogan McLaughlin. He had made a series of popular pen and ink artistic drawings of the costume fashions in the TV series before this, his signature drawing style is displayed in this video.http://hoganmclaughlin.tumblr.com/post/140053600153/i-finally-get-to-officially-announce-my Appearances Religions and Deities *The Many-Faced God *Faith of the Seven **The Stranger, death aspect of The Seven *Old Gods of the Forest *Drowned God *Lion of Night *Maiden-Made-of-Light *Lord of Light *Weeping Lady *Black Goat of Qohor *Hooded Wayfarer *Bakkalon, the Pale Child *Moon-Pale Maiden *Merling King Institutions *Faceless Men Locations * Westeros ** The North ** Iron Islands * Essos ** Yi Ti (referred to as just "the Far East") ** Free Cities *** Volantis *** Lys *** Qohor *** Braavos **** House of Black and White Miscellaneous * Winter (Climate and Seasons in Westeros) * Weirwood * God-on-Earth (indirectly mentioned) * Red Priest References pt-br:O Deus de Muitas Faces fr:Le Dieu Multiface (Histoires & Traditions) Category:Histories & Lore